That's My Boyfriend
by Haenia Lee
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang HaeHyuk /1S


**© Story line by Haenia Lee**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang delapan belas menit. Jam pelajaran dimulai pukul tujuh tepat dan kelas sampai sekarang masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa saja. Aku hanya duduk manis di bangkuku tanpa melakukan apapun. Ah tidak juga sih, sebenarnya aku tak bisa dikatakan tak melakukan apapun,

"Salah siapa dia dingin sekali, jadi semua siswa malas berdekatan dengannya."

Aku yang duduk satu bangku dari depan sekumpulan gadis yang sedang menggosip jelas dapat mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Dan aku memang sengaja ingin mendengarnya. Aku sudah tahu dan hapal apa yang sedang mereka gosipkan. Menurutku ini menarik. Hihii…

"Iya, dia jenius tapi sangat sombong," sahut gadis lainnya yang juga dapat aku dengar dengan jelas.

Sekumpulan gadis yang tengah membicarakan seorang siswa laki-laki. Tentu aku tahu siapa itu. Ini sudah jadi hal biasa di kelasku kalau para yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus uke sangat suka menggosip. Tapi, sepertinya menarik untuk mendengar cerita mereka lebih lanjut. Karena setiap harinya mereka mempunyai kisah-kisah yang sangat menarik dan berbeda.

"Kemarin itu aku mencoba mengajaknya berkenalan saat di perpustakaan. Kalian tahu dia berbicara apa?" tanya gadis lain dengan nada yang dibuat seserius dan sepelan mungkin, membuat yang lainnya penasaran termasuk aku.

"Dia berbicara seperti ini ehem, 'Kalau kau ingin membuang waktumu hanya untuk berkenalan denganku, lebih baik manfaatkan waktumu untuk hal yang lebih berharga'," gadis itu berbicara dengan gaya yang aku yakin menirukan seseorang yang memang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau ini, sudah tahu dia sombong, masih berani untuk mengajaknya berkenalan," sindir gadis lainnya.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ceritaku dulu." Sentak gadis yang tadinya menceritakan pengalamannya bersama seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan, "Dia berkata seperti itu dengan nada dingin dan pandangan yang tak beralih dari bukunya. Tak sedetikpun dia mau menatapku, cih," cibir gadis itu seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Hah, rasakan itu," cibir gadis lainnya yang ditujukan pada teman gadisnya yang tengah kesal itu.

Aku terkikik sendiri mendengar cerita para gadis itu. Tindakan mereka sungguh lucu. Untuk apa mereka membicarakan seseorang yang jelas-jelas tak kenal mereka, toh yang dibicarakan merasa baik-baik saja. Lagipula, mereka terus membicarakan orang tersebut juga tak akan merubah apapun. Ada-ada saja dengan para gadis itu.

"Hyukie, kenapa kau senyum sendiri seperti itu? Menakutkan," ucap teman sebangkuku yang menatapku horror. Aku hanya memberinya cengiran lebarku membuatnya semakin bergidik ngeri dan memilih kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Dia sekarang sedang apa, ya? Pasti berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Dasar kutu buku," tanpa sadar bibirku telah mengeluarkan cibiran untuk seseorang yang berada di sana. Eh. Maafkan aku ya, Sayangku.

Kring… Kring…

Tanpa terasa bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Sepertinya, para gadis penggosip itu sudah kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing karena tadi aku mendengar suara ricuh dari tabrakan para gadis dengan bangku dan berubah menjadi hening saat guru sejarah kami memasuki ruang kelas.

Aku diam-diam mengambil ponselku dari dalam saku dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang di sana.

"**Selama belajar, Sayang…**

**Saranghae 3"**

Aku terkikik sendiri setelah membaca ulang pesan yang aku kirimkan padanya. Ya ampun, benarkah aku mengirim sebuah pesan yang sangat genit seperti itu? Ah pasti di sana dia tengah menertawakanku. Kekee~

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

Ups. Ketahuan. Maaf, Seonsaengnim.

**.**

**.**

Hah. Tanpa terasa sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Ini saat yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Bukan untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin dan makan siang seperti siswa lainnya, melainkan untuk bertemu dengan 'dia'.

Pasti sekarang dia sudah berada di tempat favoritnya yang sunyi itu dan dipenuhi dengan rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi. Aku mengatakan tempat itu sunyi karena memang jarang ada siswa yang mau menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu yang menurut mereka sangat membosankan. Tapi, tidak dengan 'dia' karena itu adalah tempat favoritnya. Tadi, aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan?

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang memang cukup ramai karena banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang atau sekedar berdiri di dekat jendela dan mengobrol dengan beberapa teman mereka. Aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga karena tempat favoritnya berada di sana dan juga ruang kelasnya.

Tempat favoritnya ini sebenarnya cukup luas dan mewah, juga terdiri dari dua lantai. Pintu masuknya saja berukuran besar dan terlihat elegan. Lantainya diberi karpet berwarna merah, jadi kalau mau masuk, kita harus melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak samping pintu.

Aku menulusuri tempat sunyi ini, ah sepertinya kata sunyi terlalu berlebihan. Tempat sunyi yang aku maksud ini adalah perpustakaan. Tempat favorit 'dia'. Aku berjalan dengan santai karena aku sudah sangat hapal tempat favoritnya.

Aha. Itu dia. See. Aku tak salah, kan. Dia sangat menyukai tempat tersebut di mana tempat itu diapit oleh dua rak buku besar di samping kanan dan kiri. Di tengahnya terdapat meja persegi panjang yang cukup luas dengan enam kursi single yang saling berhadapan.

Dia sedang duduk di kursi paling pojok yang menempel pada dinding dengan pandangan tak lepas dari buku tebalnya yang pasti hanya berisi tulisan-tulisan kecil yang membuat mataku sakit.

Saking seriusnya membaca, dia sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku. Tidak masalah. Aku sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini. Sudah menjadi asupanku sehari-hari.

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap di belakangnya, ingin memberi sedikit kejutan padanya. Semoga kali ini tak gagal lagi.

"Ingin memberiku kejutan lagi?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang masih lekat pada buku tebalnya.

Tuh kan dia sudah tahu. Aku tersenyum sumringah seraya berlari kecil ke arahnya. Kupeluk lehernya dengan kedua lenganku dari belakang, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku masih tersenyum.

"Huh…" dia menutup bukunya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk menatapku, sehingga wajah kami kini sangat dekat bahkan hidung kami bergesekan, "Kau melakukan hal ini setiap hari, Sayang." Dia mencubit hidungku gemas dan kembali berkutat dengan buku tebalnya..

"Lagipula, aku sudah tahu kau bediri di samping sana sedari tadi. Aku menunggumu untuk melakukan aksimu seperti biasanya. Tapi, sepertinya tadi kau terlalu asyik memandangi wajah tampanku," ledeknya padaku seraya tak lupa membanggakan dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan masih pada buku tebalnnya.

"Jadi, kau tadi memperhatikanku, ya?" godaku seraya menusuk-nusuk pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Iya," balasnya singkat.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk aku beri kejutan, ya?" godaku lagi, tapi sekarang aku mencubit-cubit pipinya pelan dan dia hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat.

Melihat responnya yang singkat, akhirnya aku memilih untuk duduk di sampingnyaa dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja. Kupandangi wajahnya yang serius ketika membaca. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibir merah mudanya yang tipis, mata indahnya yang tertutup kacamata minus, juga kulitnya yang putih dan bersih. Dialah kekasihku. Kekasihku yang paling tampan sedunia.

Kulihat dia menutup bukunya kembali dan beralih menatapku. Sepertinya dia sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku memandangnya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Hah. Akhirnya dia buka suara juga. "Kau mengacuhkanku." Jawabku seraya mengerucutkan bibirku pertanda aku sedang kesal.

Dia menarik tanganku dan membantuku untuk duduk tegap. Dan sekarang dia duduk menghadapku. Itu artinya dia siap mendengar semua ceritaku.

"Kemarin, ada seorang gadis yang ingin berkenalan denganmu, ya?" tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"Biar aku tebak, pasti itu salah satu teman sekelasmu dan salah satu dari sekumpulan gadis yang suka membicarakanku di bangku belakangmu. Kau mencuri pembicaraan mereka dari depan," tebaknya dan seratus persen tepat.

"Iya." Jawabku seraya mengangguk mantap. "Kau tahu darimana? Kau menguntitku, ya?" tuduhku.

"Kau sudah menceritakan hal itu berkali-kali." Ia menyentil hidungku pelan.

Iya, aku tahu. Pertanyaanku tadi hanya bercanda.

"Lalu kau mengatakan apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau pasti juga sudah mencuri dengar pembicaraan para gadis itu." Jawabnya cuek.

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, Hae-ya." Ucapku seraya menarik-narik lengannya.

"Emm…" ia memasang pose berpikir, "Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

Membuatku kembali mengerucutkan bibirku kesal, "Hae, kau menyebalkan." Ucapku seraya menepuk lengannya keras membuat dia mengaduh sakit dan mengelus lengannya.

"Menyebalkan tapi kau juga suka, ah bukan, tapi cinta. Iya, 'kan?" godanya yang seratus persen tepat seraya tersenyum lebar menampilkan senyum menawannya yang mampu membuatku meleleh.

"Hae, aku tidak suka mereka terus membicarakan tentangmu dari belakang. Mereka menjelekkanmu, aku tidak suka. Mereka kan tidak tahu apa-apa tapi seenaknya saja menilaimu seperti itu." Kesalku yang tentu saja aku tujukan pada mereka yang suka membicarakan Donghae, kekasihku.

"Hei, kau lupa? Kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku untuk tidak usah mempedulikan perkataan mereka. Kenapa sekarang kekasihku sendiri yang merasa kesal, hm?" ucapnya seraya mengelus pipiku. Aku suka sentuhannya ini. Sangat lembut.

"Tapi–"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, Donghae segera menaruh telunjuknya tepat di bibirku, "Sstt…" tangannya beralih memegang bahuku, "Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, juga tentang kita. Mereka hanya bisa menilai kita dari luar. Kita juga sudah pernah membahas hal ini, okay?" ucapnya dengan mengulas kembali hal yang memang pernah aku katakan padanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Donghae melirik jam tangannya sebentar, "Ini sudah hampir masuk. Cepat kembali ke kelasmu." Titahnya.

Aku kembali mengangguk dan beranjak dari bangku tempat aku duduk. Baru saja aku berbalik, Donghae segera menarik tanganku. Kemudian, Ia menanamkan satu kecupan pada bibirku. Membuatku harus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipiku..

Kulihat Ia terkekeh kecil melihatku, lalu mengacak rambutku pelan. Akupun ikut tersenyum bersamanya dan memeluknya erat, "Terima kasih kau sudah mau bersamaku, Hae-ya," ucapku lirih.

Kurasakan ia membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat, "Tidak. Aku yang berterima kasih karena kau mau menerima cintaku. Kau sudah menerima segala kekuaranganku. Terima kasih," balasnya seraya mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

Itulah Donghae-ku. Dia memang terlihat angkuh dan dingin jika bersama orang lain. Tapi, percayalah dia tidak akan seperti itu padaku. Jika bersamaku, dia akan menjadi pribadi yang lembut, dewasa dan sangat perhatian. Dia hanya akan menunjukkan senyumnya untukku. Perhatian yang dia berikan hanya untukku. Kasih sayang yang dia tunjukkan hanya untukku. Karena dia adalah milikku. Lee Donghae adalah milik Lee Hyuk Jae. Selamanya.


End file.
